The Machine-Chapter 45: Trapped
by sirvictor
Summary: whilst searching for Kazuya, Satellizer has inadvertently wandered into a trap. now she must do everything she can to defend herself, until the groundskeeping crew of the Chevalier corporation arrives to rescue her. will Satellizer be rescued, or will she face death at the hands of the being known as "The First Prototype of the Pandora"? Let's find out!


The Machine- Part 4.5

Based on a true story

Realizing what Kazuya had done, Satellizer regained her bearings and noticed that she was inadvertently confined within a rusty, cobweb-laden,

rustic office. There was a computer on a desk, with a keypad on the wall. On the desk, was an antiquated-looking desk fan,made from metal. There

was also a control panel used to view several surveillance cameras in the area, as well as several static monitors. "Hmmm….there is clearly a

passcode for the keypad. However, I know not what it may be. However, it seems to me that the number of monitors nearby is the very same as the

number of chambers there are in my family castle. So therefore, it may be my year of birth." Satellizer thought, as she entered the code "2053", and

the monitors activated to view the various areas of the El Bridget family castle."My word. To a certain extent, I knew something was off about the

situation, but it seems to be worse than I imagined: my own brother was an undercover spy for the Chevalier Corporation. He has molested me at

least once in each of these chambers. It appears I mayhave a stalker on my hands" Satellizer muttered, shakily. Satellizer found a recorder nearby,

with the voice of Gengo Aoi: "Find the daughter of that buffoonish oaf of the man called Nathaniel Allon-Grace and show her how we treat the

descendants of those who fail to liveup to our expectations. DO NOT FAIL ME! You do not want to know what happens to those who arouse my

displeasure!" before the recording ended. "Fancy that. It appears that my biological father's transgressions led my mother to die. Louis' molestine

was his fault, myadoption was his fault, EVERYTHING was his fault!" Satellizer panicked before a feedback noise suddenly activated, and the

loudspeakers activated and a recording of Louis El Bridget's voice played: "Warning: You have, through no fault of your own, wandered into a

restricted area. Due to security concerns in regards to the sensitive nature of the files you may be exposed to here, I regret to say that you are

confined to this very chamber until such time as our Groundskeepers arrive at 6:00 AM on the dot. So hold on. Rest assured that upon their arrival,

you will be promptly rescued, booted, then sent home. Unless you are one of our employees, in which case you will be rescued, fired, booted, and

THEN sent home. If your case is the latter, we thank you for your service to Chevalier. I hope that your experience has not been as regrettable as my

sister's molestine by my hand." Before the recording ended. "Curse you, Louis!" Satetllizer yelled, as she shook her fist in anger, as she heard

clamouring in the distance. Satellizer used the control panel to activate the surveillance cameras to identify it, and there it was: the failed prototype

which has tormented Kazuya for most of his journey! Satellizer looked at her watch chain and muttered, in frustration, with sarcasm in her voice

"Wonderful. It's midnight. This gives me 6 hours until the groundskeepers arrive.". Satellizer looked at one of the camera feeds and noticed that the

prototype was staring at the camera, before it made its advance for the office. Satellizer looked through the camera feeds and found no trace of her.

"I must face my monsters. I am being hunted, but I musn't panic. The beast is advancing toward my position. I must take a stand. Luckily, there

appear to be buttons on the wall which close the vent above me, and the doors on my left and right sides." Satellizer thought, as she pressed the

buttons to seal the vent and doors, but then she noticed the power to the building was steadily running out. "this got more serious." Satellizer

thought as she unlocked the vent and doors. The prototype roared and lumbered through the halls. Satellizer used the camera feeds to track her

movements as she turned to lumber through a different hallway, and then she lumbered towards a maintenance hatch, with the vent cam in view. the

vent grate was forced open, and the prototype crawled through the vents. Satellizer sealed the vent, forcing her to turn around and try a different

approach: a blinding flash of light came from her eyes, which steadily began to drain the power faster, as Satellizer raced against the clock to find a

way to repel her, before finding a button, labelled "Spanker", which she pressed, triggering an excruciatingly painful shock to the prototype. As she

growled, she ran and hid within a nearby curtain, before preparing to ambush Satellizer. Luckily, Satellizer saw a silhouetted figure dashing for the

east hall, and shut the door, again forcing her to try a different tactic. The Prototype paced herself, and dashed for the left hall, only to be shut out.

Unfortunately, she adapted to her situation and hid next to the east hall and attempted to enter, only to be shut out, causing her to start draining the

oxygen storage tanks within the area. Satellizer managed to jumpstart the emergency supply, using the spanker button on the generator, only to

realize, that the prototype was inside the door. Satellizer closed the door, flaying her face, and exposing her muscle tissue, and causing her to shriek

in pain. "What the-?! That tissue! It looks like…Maria Lancelot's face, only more twisted and monstrous. could this be an aberrant clone of her?"

Sattelizer thought, as she looked closer. The Prototype, having staunched the profuse bleeding with her now-bloodied hands, she howled in anger, as

she forced the door open, only for the door to open on its own. "I should conserve the remaining power here" Satellizer thought, before kneeling

downward to try to look closer at the peeled face, only for the Prototype's talons to grab her by the wrist, seconds before Jumpscaring her, causing

her to gasp in surprise before crudely attaching her discarded face to her exposed muscle tissue, before tearing the nearby door from its foundations

and tossed it at Satellizer, who swiftly ducked, causing the door to dent the other door on the opposite side. the Prototype assumed a feral stance,

as Satellizer readied Nova blood, seconds before a knock was heard. "Is anyone in there?" a distant voice asked, before the door was opened by a

man wearing a handyman's jumpsuit, accompanied by several otherswearing the same uniform "are you the girl who stuck her nose where it doesn't

belong?" one of them asked. "Yes. That would be me." Satellizer replied. "Come with us. We're taking you home." One of them said. "Thank goodness

you came. My apologies. I have never set foot in here before. The building, that is. You, my friend, have a can-do attitude, so I shall do as you ask."

Satellizer replied, as she went with the groundskeepers to leave the building. Upon exiting, the foreman of the team said to his coworkers: "All right.

Everyone back to work! This is coming out of your pay! I will not forget this! And as for you, four-eyes—" the Foreman said before being angrily cut off

by Satellizer, who shrieked "FOUR EYES?!" before the Foreman firmly yelled "Shut up! Now, listen well. Stay out! And don't ever come back here

again! I don't know if whoever sent you is forgiving or not, but if you're from the Chevalier Corporation, take my advice and go back home! Dr. Aoi

doesn't seem as forgiving as I am." the foreman said as he sealed the doors. "I cannot falter now. Not until I findfather and Kazuya." Satellizer said,

firming her resolve, before realizing that he accidently left behind a recorder with the voice of Marks Spencer: "Congratulations on completing your

first year. Unfortunately, you did not meet your special obligations under Paragraph employment is terminated. We will mail your personal

belongings to your home address. End tape." Before the recording ended. Satellizer decided to focus on finding a way inside the laboratory. Luckily,

she found a trap door, nearby, which allowed her to sneaktowards the site of Kazuha's death. "Now. Where were we?" Satellizer thought, as she

followed Kazuya from far away through the nearby gate to the right.


End file.
